


Broken Pieces

by GhostQueen30



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/M, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostQueen30/pseuds/GhostQueen30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little poem about depressed Percy, depressed Nico and (ex) depressed Annabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Pieces

I once knew a girl.

When I met her she was broken.

I could see the pain in her eyes, she was small and skinny and shattered.

But at the same time she was beautiful.

I was intrigued by such strange beauty, that I wandered close.

We became friends, and I wanted to fix her.

I fixed her little by little.

Along the way I got cut on her broken pieces, but I didn't care.

I would do anything to make her smile.

Eventually she recovered.

She recovered enough to walk away.

But she didn't take me with her, she took another love.

And I saw the broken pieces on the floor and wondered if they were even hers anymore.

 

Then I met him.

He was dark and mysterious...beautiful in a morbid way.

But I was too broken to love again.

I was shattered in such small pieces that I wondered if I even existed anymore.

But he took an interest in me.

He tried to fix me.

He came close to me, and I warned him not to, he'll get cut.

But he said he was not afraid, for you can't cut something that's already broken.

And so we became inseparable.

We watched the stars together, and walked hand in hand.

We talked about each other and sat heart to heart.

Then one day I realized I only needed one piece to complete the puzzle that was almost fixed.

It was him, my last piece needed.

So I looked him in the eye.

"Nico di Angelo, I love you" I had realized.

"Perseus Jackson, I love you too" He said with a smile.

And perhaps I had fixed his shattered pieces too.


End file.
